As is known in the art, one type of printed circuit board based Radio Frequency (RF) circuit module includes a multilayer printed circuit board having a plurality of cavities aligned one with the other and of increasing size to receive an RF circuit, such as a Monolithic Microwave Integrated Circuit (MMIC) chip. One such arrangement is shown in FIG. 1 to include a cold plate having a multilayer printed circuit board (PCB). The multilayer printed circuit board (PCB) has a plurality of stacked layers, here four vertically stacked layers (PCB_1-PCB_4) with vertically aligned cavities to receive a MMIC chip, here mounted to a heat spreader and bonded to the cold plate with a suitable conductive epoxy, as shown. It is noted that the cavity in the layer PCB_2 is larger than the cavity in layer PCB_1. It is also noted that the portion of the layer PCB_1 closest to the MMIC a has a lower ground metal bonded to the cold plate with a conductive epoxy and an upper signal strip conductor, as shown, to form a microstrip transmission line section for coupling RF energy to and from the MMIC by wires connected between contact pads, as indicated while the portion of the portion of the layer PCB_2, having an upper ground metal, together with the underlying portion of PCB_1, provides a stripling transmission line for coupling RF energy to and from the microstrip transmission line section provided by layers PCB_1, PCB_3 and PCB_4 provide structure for enabling DC power to be supplied to the MMIC chip with DC voltage wires between contact pads, as shown. It is noted that the cavities in layer PCB_4 is larger than the cavities in layer PCB_2 and layer PCB_3 to enable the attachment of the DC voltage wires to the DC metal on the upper surface of the layer PCB_3. A top ground metal is provided on the upper surface of layer PCB_4, as shown. These cavities add cost to the module.